A New Arrival
by Ash Skywalker
Summary: Anakin Solo falls for the new girl at the Academy. But will a jealous student ruin everything? (No new parts, it's just been chaptered)
1. A New Arrival

Star Wars is George Lucas', except Malaiya, she's mine.

Anakin Solo is about 19.

A New Arrival

Anakin Solo ran out to Yavin 4's landing area as his Uncle Luke's ship landed. He and Jaina had been put in charge of the academy when Uncle Luke left for Coruscant. Jaina caught up to her brother as the landing ramp slowly descended. Uncle Luke descended, and was greeted with a hug from Jaina. Anakin knew he was supposed to greet his Uncle also, but Anakin was rooted to the spot, staring with rapt attention at the landing ramp. But it was not Uncle Luke that caught his attention, but the person coming down behind him. Uncle Luke brought someone back with him. A beautiful girl was slowly walking down the plank, looking very nervous. She looked about 20, with dark brown hair, and a slight slant to her lavender eyes. She was noticeably skinny, and a little shorter than Uncle Luke. Jaina gave her brother a little force nudge, and he started, realizing he'd been starting with his mouth open. Jaina tried to hide a smile as he closed his mouth, and moved to embraced his uncle.

"So who's this, Uncle Luke?" Jaina spoke up.

"This is Malaiya," Luke explained, "This is my niece, Jaina, and my nephew, Anakin." Jaina extended her hand, and Anakin nodded.

"Jaina, could you show Malaiya to her new quarters, please?" Luke asked.

"Sure thing, Uncle Luke. What room is hers?" she inquired.

"Chelsca won't be needing her room anymore, why don't you two set up in there. It's right next to yours, Jaina, so you can help her if she needs it." Jaina nodded, and she walked off with Malaiya. Anakin stared after them. Luke watched him with an amused smile.

"Well, what do you think?" Luke asked, with his rare boyish grin on his face.

"She's an… angel," Anakin stammered.

"What?" Luke asked, baffled.

"Huh?" Anakin said, coming out of his trance.

"What's an 'angel'," he questioned.

"I don't know, maybe a new species," Luke shook his head in amazement. Anakin could be weird at times, but never this weird. Anakin saw his Uncle looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" he asked. Uncle Luke just shook his head.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jaina lead Malaiya to her room, explaining where things were all the way there. 

"Well, this is it, home sweet home," Jaina said. Malaiya flinched, but Jaina didn't notice.

"I'll help you unpack if you want," Jaina offered. 

"Um, well, I don't have that many things to unpack," Malaiya stammered.

"Oh," Jaina said, as she sat down on the bed. Malaiya sat beside her.

"Yeah, I didn't have much to begin with." She explained. Jaina looked sympathetic. What am I doing! Malaiya thought. I'm telling my life's story to a complete stranger.

"Well, I think I can manage now," Malaiya hinted. Jaina nodded, and got up.

"I'll call you for lunch."

"Thanks," Malaiya replied as Jaina left.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Jaina had left, Malaiya set up her easel. When she was nervous, scared, bothered, or puzzled, she always painted to get her mind off of things. Most times, she just painted without thinking, and the result would be a surprise. Like now. She was in a new place, and very unsure of her self. She absentmindedly swirled different colors across the canvas. She was so involved in her work, she didn't hear Jaina enter.

"Hey," Jaina said, "what are you doing?" Malaiya whipped around.

"I was, um, painting. Whenever I have a problem, or something like that, I just paint. I never know what I'm painting, so the ending result is always a surprise." Jaina smiled in amusement as she looked over Malaiya's shoulder.

"Looks like this time you've painted my brother." Malaiya whirled around. A portrait of Anakin lay in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned back to Jaina.

"I… um, well" she stumbled. Jaina saved her.

"I do the same thing. Except I don't paint. I always go to this one spot in the jungle, and it always clears things up for me. Anyway, the reason I came here is to tell you it's dinner time. The food's not as bad as you might think, actually, some of it's pretty good." She and Malaiya made their way towards the temple's mess hall. Jaina didn't bring Anakin up anymore, and Malaiya almost forgot all about him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Over the next few days, Anakin didn't see much of Malaiya. In fact, he had almost forgotten about her. He was always busy helping the students develop and harness their powers, and other stuff that needed attending. Right now, he was working with a student named Jayci. He didn't know why he always wound up with her. Uncle Luke _knew _that Jayci liked him. Yeah, as in _liked_ him, liked him. It was sort of uncomfortable for Anakin sometimes, and yet Uncle Luke always assigned her to him. Probably so Anakin could practice some of his skills that he rarely used. He was having a particularly trying session, when Uncle Luke walked over.

"What can I do for you, Uncle Luke," Anakin said, barely hiding the relief in his voice.

"I was hoping you could work with Malaiya for a while. I'm short on teachers, and I want her to learn quickly."

"Of course Uncle. We'll continue this later, Jayci."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jayci said, with a sappy sweetness in her voice. Anakin groaned inwardly. Anakin walked to Malaiya's room, and found the door ajar. He poked his head in. He was more than a little surprised to find Malaiya with a paint brush in her hand, painting a beautiful landscape of a place that looked not unlike his mother's pictures of Alderaan. He looked at Malaiya again in curiosity. She certainly provoked interesting feelings in him, to say the least. With a start, he realized why he was here in the first place, and cleared his throat. Malaiya turned around, and gasped when she saw who it was.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Anakin apologized. 

"No, I just thought you were Jaina," she explained. Anakin rose an eyebrow. When it was clear she wasn't going to say anything more, he spoke.

"Uncle Luke sent me to further your training."

"Um, ok." Malaiya said. She followed Anakin into one of the practice arenas. He sat, and gestured for her to sit across from him. 

"Now the first thing I need to do before we begin training, is to determine your level in the force. I will need to enter your mind, and find a sensitive spot. All Jedi respond to this spot… quite interestingly. You will feel no pain."

"Alright," she replied. She watched him as he closed his eyes. She felt him enter her mind, and she instinctively wanted to put up her barriers, but she felt like she could trust Anakin. There was just something about him- her thought was interrupted as he opened his eyes in surprise, and flew all the way across the room where he connected with the wall with a thud. Malaiya uttered a soft cry, and hurried over to where Anakin was laying. Malaiya's worried face looking down at him was the last thing Anakin saw as he drifted out of consciousness. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day at lunch, Malaiya gathered up her courage, and sat down next to Anakin. She looked into his ice blue eyes, and started to speak.

"Anakin… I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'd never intentionally hurt you, I-"

"Malaiya, it wasn't your fault at all," Anakin interrupted, "that's part of the test. All Jedi react like that when probed in that area. The more powerful you are, the farther the prober flies!"

"Oh," Malaiya breathed, "that's good. I thought I…" What's happening to me, she thought. She couldn't find any words to say how she felt. In truth, she didn't even know how she felt. 

"It's alright, no permanent damage," Anakin said reassuringly, putting a hand on her shoulder. The touch sent a burst of electricity through him, and he quickly took his hand away. What was happening! Malaiya was just an acquaintance, a friend, wasn't she? Blue eyes met lavender in puzzlement. Malaiya abruptly broke the contact, and stood up.

"I have to go," she explained quickly, as she hurried away. Anakin watched her go, and stirred his food thoughtfully.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Malaiya decided to try Jaina's technique, and find a place in the jungle where she could think by herself. She found a cozy little spot by a river. She sat down on the bank. Everything was overwhelming her, and she needed to think. Her past hadn't been all that great, but now that she was used to it, she was relocated to a totally new place. New surroundings, new faces, a new home. And to top it all of, Anakin. She was sure, but unsure around him. He seemed different somehow. His touch made her shiver. She had never experienced these things before. She curled up and hugged her knees to her chest as she watched the sun set.

Anakin set out in the Yavin jungle. He was headed for his favorite place. He always went there when things were bothering him, and it seemed to help. His mind drifted to Malaiya. His thoughts were all scrambled, he needed to sort them out. He reached his spot, and was surprised to see Malaiya there. She hadn't noticed him yet. He could still make it back to the temple without bothering her. But his feet started walking towards her, and he stood next to her. Her tilted eyes widened a little in surprise and she stood up as he reached her side. For a moment, they looked at each other, and then Anakin's gaze turned to look across the river. Malaiya's gaze soon followed.

After a while, they Anakin turned to her, and opened his mouth, but closed it abruptly. They had a bond. Not like the kind he had with his family, but a special one all the same. That was why she seemed so… different from every one else. She turned to look at him, with a look of understanding blooming on her features. They stood staring at each other like that for some time. Suddenly, something came over Anakin. Malaiya was becoming more than an acquaintance, more than a friend. She was becoming much more. He tentatively leaned over, and brushed his lips to hers, and pulled slightly away. But instead of running away, as he expected her to do, she pushed her head up until her lips met his once more, and deepened the kiss, taking both of them into a place they'd only dreamed of before. His hands slid around her protectively, and she responded by pulling her hands up to his head and neck, trying to push them closer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jayci was returning to the temple from her nightly jog. She jogged into a clearing, and stopped mid-stride when she saw what was in front of her. She should have stepped back into hiding, but she couldn't move. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, for the two people in the clearing didn't notice her anyway. Jayci's face turned beat red with anger. Her Anakin was liplocked with Malaiya! I'll fix this, she thought, making her way back towards the temple. An evil grin appeared on her face as she formulated her plan. Malaiya won't be happy for long.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Malaiya and Anakin finally broke apart, and just stared at each other. Words were not needed. Together, they walked back to the temple, hand in hand.

To be continued…

Please review, I'm new at this, so I could use some feed back. I'm planning a sequel soon, The Revenge of Jayci!


	2. Revenge of Jayci

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Star Wars (big surprise) with the exception of Malaiya, Jayci, and Sabeena. I'm not making any money, so don't sue.

Sequel to A New Arrival…

The Revenge of Jayci

Jayci ran all the way back to the temple. She was furious. How dare that slob Malaiya kiss her Anakin. Well, she wasn't going to stand there, and let Malaiya steal her man. She was going to do something, and fast. But she needed some help. Sabeena! She thought. Her friend Sabeena would be the perfect help.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jayci lay on her bed, absentmindedly playing with a comb. Malaiya would get what was coming to her, all right. Then Anakin would be hers. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see her friend, Sabeena walk in.

"Hey Jayci," Sabeena said, plopping down on the bed next to her.

"Oh hey Sabeena," Jayci greeted, "You're just the person I wanted to see." Sabeena noticed a particular glint in her friend's eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"What now?" Sabeena said good-naturedly. 

"Well, you know that new girl, Malaiya?" Jayci started.

"Oh yeah, I've seen her around a couple of times. She's really pretty-" Sabeena stopped when she saw the expression on her friend's face, "but I bet she's a snob."

"Yeah, well it seems that she's a little taken with Anakin."

"Oh, I get it. You want me to make sure nothing happens, right?" Sabeena questioned.

"You're to late for that." At this remark, Sabeena raised her eyebrows.

"I want you to spread rumors. You know, stuff about Anakin that she might want to know." She said.

"Like what?" Sabeena asked.

Jayci leaned over and whispered in Sabeena's ear.

"Oh, I see," Sabeena said, "but what then. Surely that's not the all of your master plan."

"Just leave that up to me," Jayci said, a mischievous glint to her eyes. Sabeena rolled her eyes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Malaiya and Anakin had just entered the temple when Jaina and Jacen spotted them. Jacen had just come back to the academy about an hour ago. When they saw them, Jaina broke into an amused smile, and Jacen raised an eyebrow. 

"Hey Anakin, nice to see ya again. Are going to introduce me to your… friend?" Jacen greeted. Anakin and Malaiya realized they were still holding hands, and dropped them immediately, a crimson color flushing both of their cheeks.

"Hey Jacen," he greeted, embracing his brother, "this is Malaiya. She's new at the academy. I was just… showing her around."

"Is that right." Jacen teased. He turned to Malaiya, "how very nice to meet you. I'm Jacen, the most sensible of the Solo children." Jaina nudged him.

"Only kidding," he told her as they moved on down the hall, "see ya around Anakin, Malaiya." Jacen turned back to his sister.

"So when did this happen?" he questioned her.

"Well, he was pretty much gone when he first saw her. You should have seen him, standing there with his mouth open like that!" Jaina replied. They both laughed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day at the mess hall, Anakin felt his heartbeat quicken as he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. 

"Is anyone else sitting here?" Malaiya asked.

"Nope, go ahead," Anakin replied. Malaiya sat, and took a few bites before speaking.

"Um, Master Skywalker wants you to sort of teach me. You know, I'm so far behind the others, and he wants you to help me catch up." She said.

"That would be great," Anakin said, and smiled at her. He was still so confused. He was usually careful in situations like this. But if the kiss last night was any indicator, he was certainly not being very careful with this. He decided to take things slowly with Malaiya from now on, he certainly didn't want to lose her. There was just something about her, - his thoughts were interrupted when his Uncle made an announcement for everyone to gather in the auditorium. He and Malaiya filed out with the rest of the students into the auditorium.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Malaiya managed to find a seat in the packed auditorium. Supposedly, a student was to be knighted today. The auditorium was beginning to get quite loud. But Malaiya thought she heard snatches of an interesting conversation.

"Anakin…secretly…Jayci…" Malaiya's head snapped up, and she gazed across the auditorium, trying to pinpoint the voices. A blonde haired human female and a male calamari in the row ahead of her were engaged in deep conversation. Malaiya thought she knew the human, Sabeena, or something like that. She tried to listen closely without being too obvious.

"Really?" the deep voiced Calamari said.

"Yeah, they just seem to be getting closer and closer. Anakin was made for Jayci," Sabeena said, "in fact-" she never got to finish, because Master Skywalker appeared, and began talking. But Malaiya didn't hear anything he was saying. She was still wrapped up in the conversation she had overheard.

Why should I care? She kept asking herself. Anakin is free to do whatever he wants, it's not like I'm engaged to him or anything. But the thought kept nagging at her. She didn't notice when the ceremony ended, and was to busy to notice Sabeena looking at her with a sly smile on her face.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day, Malaiya had put her fears to rest, and told herself that Anakin and this Jayci girl was just a rumor. But as she went to Anakin's room for her daily lesson, she was greeted with a less than welcome sight. A girl with jet-black hair, and dark brown eyes was in there with him. It looked like Anakin was helping her too, but she wasn't paying to much attention on Anakin's lesson. Anakin looked up and saw Malaiya at the doorway.

"Well, that's enough for today, Jayci. We'll continue this tomorrow." He announced, relief obvious in his voice. But all Malaiya heard was the name _Jayci_. 

"I'll be looking forward to it… Ani," she all but cooed, the same sappy sweetness in her voice. Malaiya's mouth almost dropped open. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Jayci brushed past her, and Malaiya walked tentatively in.

"Hey Malaiya," Anakin said, "I'm so grateful you came when you did. Do you think you could come early like this all the time?" he asked. Malaiya looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, unable to contain herself.

"It's Jayci. She um, well, she kinda likes me, and it's kinda hard to teach her, and all." He explained.

"Oh," was all she could say. Relief was evident in her features. Anakin noticed. 

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, nothing at all," she replied and smiled at him. The lesson began, but both student and teacher were more intent on the other than on the lesson. As Malaiya stood up to leave, Anakin took a deep breath, and rose with her.

"Um, Malaiya?" he started. Malaiya turned around and waited for him to continue. 

"That kiss the other night, I… well… I didn't mean for it to happen like that." Malaiya rose her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"I'm usually a lot more… careful," he explained, "I don't usually rush things like that, I usually go slower, a lot slower."

"Really?" Malaiya said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize, because you probably would never…" Anakin was cut off as Malaiya crossed the room, and placed her lips to his. At first, Anakin was too shocked to move, but he started to respond quickly enough. All to soon, Malaiya broke the kiss, and moved away.

"You assume to much," she tossed playfully over her shoulder as she left.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Anakin sat stunned in his room after Malaiya left. She liked him. She actually liked him! He was still in a daze when Jacen walked in.

"Hey bro." He said casually, "so, tell me everything."

"Everything about what?" Anakin asked, getting up, and crossing over to his bed to sit next to Jacen.

"Your girlfriend. I mean come on. It's not everyday Anakin Solo stares at nothing for hours," he teased.

"Malaiya's not my girlfriend," he replied guardedly.

"Oh really, then explain that kiss for me,"

"You saw that! It was just… I was only…" Anakin floundered for an explanation.

"Ok Anakin, drop the act," Jacen said.

"Well, I do kinda like her," he started.

"Yeah, go on," Jacen prodded.

"I don't get it, though. I mean I've never felt this… weird," he finished.

"What do you mean? You've had crushes before,"

"Yeah, but this is different somehow. I mean I'm kissing her before I know her," he blurted.

"She's the one who seemed to initiate that kiss," Jacen said.

"That one, yeah. But the other night…"

"Oh, I see. Well I have to go, but Anakin, she seems really cool, you should let this play through. I would like a sister in law…" Jacen ducked out of the room as objects were hurled at him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That night, Malaiya lay on her bed thinking. She was getting bold. How could she just kiss Anakin like that? Maybe it had something to do with Jayci. She almost laughed out loud. She was jealous?! Well, that would explain a lot of things. But still, Jayci was no threat. That was proved today. Anakin definitely didn't like her. With that thought, Malaiya drifted off to sleep.

The next day, on her way to her daily lesson, Malaiya heard a familiar voice. She cocked her head, and listened.

"Did you hear about Anakin and Jayci?" the voice inquired.

"Jayci? It looked like Anakin likes the new girl… Malaiya, not Jayci," a new voice said in slightly slurred basic.

"Yeah, it looks that way. But he's just trying to make her feel welcome. His real love is Jayci. He'll just drop Malaiya in time, you'll see." Malaiya peeked cautiously around the corner. Sabeena was walking away with a rodian padawan.

No, Malaiya thought. It's not true. It can't be true. Anakin hates Jayci; she's the one who has a crush on him. There's nothing to worry about. With these thoughts, she continued walking to Anakin's room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jayci looked at the chrono on Anakin's wall. Malaiya would be arriving any minute. It was almost time for the second part of her little plan. Keeping Anakin from ruining it would be the hard part. She'd just have to hope the element of surprise was enough.

She saw Sabeena across the hall give her a wink. Now was the time. Malaiya would freak when she saw what her little lover boy was doing when he was supposed to be mentoring. Anakin was saying something about some technique. She sprang into action. She hurled herself onto Anakin, pinned him, and pressed her lips to his. He was definitely surprised! Jayci heard a gasp from the doorway. Malaiya! Perfect timing.

Anakin pushed Jayci off him, and struggled to his feet, but Malaiya was already gone. He brought his hands to his head and sighed. How had he gotten into this mess?


End file.
